


Mr. Right

by JWMelmoth



Series: Quickies (Fics under 1000 Words) [33]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "All the wonders that go into planning their wedding."
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Quickies (Fics under 1000 Words) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437283
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Mr. Right

“Ugh, the cheese on the plane! That was definitely Uncle Sam’s way of saying ‘you’re in America now, bitch.’ Land of the tasteless.” 

The others laughed. Sebastian chuckled. “I know what you mean,” he agreed. “But I can assure you, the food at the wedding is not gonna be like that. Kurt found this caterer from the Bretagne; their cheese is definitely imported directly-”

“Bet you’re glad that’s over, huh?” Another of his friends asked. 

“What is?” Sebastian replied.

“The wedding planning,” his friend said. “My brother’s wife, she went absolutely insane. For over a year, she’d drag this huge folder with her everywhere she went, it had like, all her hopes and dreams for the fairytale wedding-”

Sebastian frowns and thinks about Kurt’s wedding book. It wasn’t _that_ huge, though it was extensive.

“She had been planning it since kindergarten or something- long before she even met my brother!”

A soft smile formed on Sebastians lips when he thought of Kurt telling him he used to marry his Power Rangers. It was kind of adorable.

“It was like she got this one-track mind,” his friend continued. “Every single conversation came back to the wedding. The food-”

“Food’s important,” one of the others agreed.

“The guest list, the venue, the decorations. They nearly broke up over the colour of the napkins! Would you believe that? If it had been up to me, I would have just told her none of that mattered if she got to marry me.”

“You can’t marry your sister, you idiot.”

“That’s not the point! I am just saying that as soon as marriage is on the table, sanity is off, and suddenly you’re supposed to care about shit like that.”

“It’s the end of bachelorhood, that’s for sure,” one of Sebastian’s friends agreed. “But that’s what the bachelor party is for, right?”

The others cheered.

“Of course we all wished you would have come to Paris for it, Seb- the clubs have missed you! But that’s no reason we can’t party it up here, and between us, we got you covered for the whole night. You’ll want for nothing, and we’re all sworn to secrecy.” He took a folded letter from his blazer pocket and presented it to Sebastian.

“What’s this?” Sebastian asked, smirking. He slipped the paper out of the envelope and glanced at it.

“We all got tested,” his friend announced. “So you don’t have to worry about any of that later.”

Sebastian stared at him incredulously. “You have a boyfriend,” he reminded him.

His friend shrugged. “In Paris. I came here, didn’t I?”

Sebastian looks over the rest of his friends. “You all came over for this?” He held up the sheet. 

“We thought you wanted to party like old times…But hey, if you want something more anonymous, that’s cool- I’m sure New York has its places for that-”

“I’m getting married in two days!” Sebastian protested.

“Exactly- time’s ticking!” The others laughed and cheered.

“No, listen. It’s not like that anymore. I love Kurt. I _liked_ picking out things for our wedding with him. It’s _our_ party, not his, and I am damn lucky he agreed to marry me in the first place. I’m not gonna risk that by cheating on him two days before the wedding! So if that’s why you came here, I’m sorry- but you can get right back on the plane.”

In the other room, Kurt quietly closed the door. He had been a little worried when Sebastian’s friends from France had arrived, one more handsome than the next, knowing that each of them shared a past with his fiancé, but now he had heard enough; he was definitely marrying the right man.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was not at all like how you intended this prompt, but this was all that came up :) I’m not the best fluff writer...


End file.
